brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Deathswordle220
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Drew1200 (talk) 01:29, February 5, 2014 Here is what you have to do to get certain rights here.Brickipedia:User rights/Requests-- Toa Matau 19:59, February 16, 2014 (UTC) He has not be active in a long time but the creator is .-- Toa Matau 01:57, February 24, 2014 (UTC) This is how to make a signature.-- Toa Matau 14:32, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Your signature does not link to your userpage ,it links to Sekeid'ah-UuaDliles' userpage.-- Toa Matau 16:41, March 1, 2014 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ Re: You have to add an infobox. ~ What kind of info box do you want to make?(theme,set,minifigure,or other)?-- Toa Matau 22:29, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Award Here is an example of a template for an award(You may customize it however you want.) Hope this helps.-- Toa Matau 01:57, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Remove < /nowiki > and the template will work.-- Toa Matau 02:02, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Re You should try contacting Wikia .I am not sure how/if they will be able to solve this problem.-- 02:22, April 12, 2014 (UTC) E-Figure Hi! Here's your e-figure. Really sorry about how long it took, so I've given you the subscription error figure as well as the normal one. I know you don't have a subscription, it's just my way of saying thanks for waiting. Feel free to request another one! Welcome back. I just noticed that the infobox on your userpage links to my brickset user page, would you mind if I removed it?-- 17:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Deathswordle220 I did. LEGO songs are listed at List of LEGO songs and do not get a separate page. I should have put a merge template on the page to let you know of this. Sorry.-- 16:18, June 19, 2014 (UTC) He seems to be annoyed that I think the LEGO Movie DVD article is not needed and should be merged with the LEGO Movie article. Two days ago I added the Merge Template to his article and got not no responce from him telling me not to. So yesterday I merged them and now he is mad.-- 16:27, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Unused Pictures Please don't add pictures unless you plan on using them. Thanks! And don't worry, this isn't a warning! DocDoom2-- 13:54, October 19, 2014 (UTC) : Okay, but rather than upload them ahead of time, post them when you add your customs to Brickipedia, because otherwise they're still technically unused for the time being. DocDoom2-- 21:14, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Star Wars Commander Wiki Hey. I am not begging but could you do something to unlock the home page? --THFPVG (talk) 15:27, December 16, 2015 (UTC)--THFPVG (talk) 15:27, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello there. I see you edited.--Toa Matau 20:52, March 10, 2017 (UTC)